Point Of view
by electricgurl
Summary: Everything is in the first little section...Give it a try :-
1. Default Chapter

Title: :Points of View

Author: electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Rating: PG-13 (disturbing scene at the beginning)

Disclaimer: Don't sue me...Please...I'm don't own Andromeda or anything associated with it. Or do I own any of the lyrics of songs that I have placed in here...:-)

Summary: An attempted suicide. A look through everyone's eyes on what they are feeling...It's a little out there....

A/N: I have this idea in my head and I can't think of anything else so I have to get it out so i can write my other stories...Plus I read way to many Harper based fics this week. Being home sick and all. I've practically overdosed on them and know I feel left out :-( LOL I just hope I didn't write a story that is a ready posted...The rating may be a little low for some people but I just didn't think it should be an R-rated fic for on scene...If you don't like it jump forward to the next chapter....Anywhos I gotta run...Enjoy :-)__


	2. Chapter 1: Harper and Rommie

A/N: A quick little note...Just thanking MV...My new Beta...Who I now whoship...LOL.

I just want to thank her for suffering throw my grammer and spelling errors...And my britsh way of spelling...;-) Enjoy guys...Feedback is welcome...And flames to help my writing along...But please don't be rude....

A/N2: TIMELINE: After Harper's first suicide attempt...Also there might be some slight paring... H/R and T/B.....

Chapter 1: Harper and Rommie.__

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying _

_And I'm poruing Crimson regreat and betrayal_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_~Evanescence: Tourniquent  {Fallen}_

Harper's POV

         I pull the small kifne out of it's hiding place from my boot. Just the place that it is supposed to be. I smile softly. After rolling up my   sleeves, I place it on my arm and pull it across my skin. Pain is good, it means I can feel. I sigh and lean back against the wall. I can feel my heart pick up as the blood drips down my arm. Calm...have to remain calm...Rommie will know. It's not time...yet...for her to know. I breath deeply and bring my heart-rate back down to a normal level. I let myself grin. I am a king...No scratch that I am a God!

         Another small but deep cut I watch the blood with amusement. It drips off my arm into the clean tub. Don't want the others to have to spend to much time cleaning up after me. Breath....Just remember to breath.  

         Okay, it's time. I place the knife on my artery and draw it back. The blood freely pours from my slit wrist. All I can think of is the other arm. My hand shakes. Unsteadily I place the knife on my other wrist. Come on Seamus...Don't chicken out now... Deep breath in and....

         _Flash_

         I see Beka smiling at me and messing my hair up.

         Trance playing with her plants, Introducing me to them for the first time.

         Rommie, as I build her human body. I can feel the pride I felt as she stopped those evil kids.

         Dylan smiling as we walk to the machince shop. 

         Tyr as we fight side-by-side against the Magog.

         _End of Flash_

         I drop the knife, it clatters to the floor. I try to hold my bleeding arm with my un-injuried one. But I am to weak...I've lost to much blood.

                                                      _Flash _

         I see mom and dad smiling and waving to me as I go out for the day.

         Brendan tapping his foot as I run to greet him. He smiles.

         My little cousin's before the Magog raid. So happy and carefree.

         My first true love Anna as she kisses my cheek.

                                             _End of Flash_

         "Rom-" I begin but my mouth is too dry, I close my lips and wet them. I try again but fail. I need another way. I smile and concentrate on my heartbeat. It begins to pick up. Rommie flickers in front of me. I knew she was watching over me.

         "Harper, I detected-" She is speechless as she looks down at me. "Oh-MY-GOD!" She turns pale. If that's even possible. I giggle at the possibility. I feel light-headed. "My avater...is on her way." I nod as she flickers out of sight. I feel sick to my stoumach. I close my eyes.

                                                      _Flash_

         The entire crew is gathered. Everyone is smiling. Even Tyr. Rommie half hugs me. I grin.

                                                      _End of flash_

         Rommie is holding my bleeding arm when I rouse. A tear is rolling down her perfect cheek. I use what little strenght I have left and wipe it away.

         "Rom-Doll; don't cry for me." She sobs and holds my arm tighter. I lick my lips. "I love you Rommie." She pulls me into a hug.

         "And I love you, Harper." My eyes close and I drift asleep. Thanking th Divine that Rommie was the last think I saw and not all of my blood.  

_I'm a soldier,_

_ these shoulders hold up so much,_

_ they won't budge,_

_I'll never fall or fold up_

_I'm a soldier_

_Even if my collar bones crush or crumble_

_I will never stumble_

_I'm a soldier..._

_~Eminem: Solider {The Eminem Show}_

Rommie's POV

         I make the final round before I head back to the bridge. Before my hologram appears before me. "Harper is in trouble."

         I can't help but notice the fear in my voice when I speak up. "Where is he?"

         "His quarters."

         "I am on my way."

         Harper is---at least I hope he is---sleeping. I step forward then hault. I can't...I---I. I slowly walked over to him. There was so much blood. Oh-God.

         "Scan the ship for intruders!" I command as I take a few steps towards my fallen enginner.

         "I cannot locate any intruders." My AI tells me.

         "You're wrong...Look harder." A tear rolls down my cheek as my hologram appears infront of me. She is so sad.

         "There is nothing out of place." More tears race down my cheek. I wave my hand and she fades out.  I look around. Everything is so neat. So unlike Harper. Like he was planning this...Oh-My-God! She ran across the room. Harper was coated in blood. Damn...Damn...Damn...I grab him and pull his body towards me. I hold his arm where it looks to be bleeding the worst. More tears roll down my cheeks and I bit my tounge to remain quiet. His eyes slowly open and his finger wipes a tear away from my cheek.

         "Rom-Doll; don't cry for me." I sob and hold his arm tigher. "I love you, Rommie." I pull him into a hug.

         "And I love you, Harper." His eyes close again. "Gods not now." I pull Harper up into my arms. He has a pulse and is breathing, but both are weak. I open a ship-wide comm.

         "MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!!"  I walk to Med-Deck with Harper in my arms. I vaguely remember mumbling _Not now...Not after the Magog is gone..._Harper has been so depressed about not being able to save Hohne. He wouldn't would he? The doors open and I walk in. The new golden Trance is aready there waiting for me.

         "What happened?!?" 

         "I---I don't know." I lay him down. I do know but I can't force myself to say it yet. Beka runs in. I turn and meet her half-way to the bed. She stops dead in her tracks and I know she is looking at the blood in which I am coated. 

         "What happened?!?! What's wrong?" She moves to go around me. I block her.

         "Don't."

         "I want to see him!" She demands. Dylan and Tyr run in.

         "What's going on?" Dylan says. Tears spring to my eyes. I command myself to hold it together. For Harper. I take a deep calming 'breath'.

         "It's Harper." He notices the blood.

         "What Happened!" I can't say anything. I am frozen. Me, the avatar for the  Andromeda Ascendant, the greatest warship know to the known Worlds and I can't answer a simple question. My hologram appears, she is almost as lost as I am.

         "ANDROMEDA REPORT!" Dylan orders.

         I remain frozen. I can't tell them....I can't hurt them....My hologram speaks up. "I....We....I...Found Harper this way in his bathroom."

         "Ship, how did you find him?" Tyr growls at her...me...us.

         "Bleeding to death." I snap. Must follow orders. The hologram looks at me in shock. She is trying to think of reasons. All she had seen was a weakened Harper. She hadn't held his dying body in her arms as he told her that he loved...LOVES her...me...us. I frown and shake my head.

         "Intruders?" Tyr asked.

         "None." I say. I feel like I have betrayed Harper. But I can only tell the truth unless commanded to do otherwise.

         "That would imply that the little professor" Tyr doesn't finsh his own sentence. His blood pressure rises and breathing picks up. His mouth sets in a grim line. The Nietzschean isn't as dumb as he looks. I want to laugh out loud. Gods I want to cry but I can't, worships don't cry...Hell Avator's don't cry. I try to seperate myself from this human. And their weakness. Feelings...Blah...We both bow our heads as he says this statement.

         "I will be in my room." And with that he turns on one foot and exits the med deck.

         Beka finally finds her mouth. "Is he?" Beka motions to the middle of the Med-Deck.

         "No, he's alive...but barely." Trance said as she joined the small group.

         "Can I see him?" I ask.

         "I want to clean him up first...Maybe you should do the same." She lightly touches my arm. I pull back.

         "I'll clean up once I see him." I can hear Dylan sigh and I don't care.

         "Rommie don't make me give you an order."

         "Then don't...Dylan...Captain...I **_need_** to see him." He closes his eyes and nods.

         "Five miuntes. No more."

         "Yes, sir." I nod and walk over to Harper's bed. Blood is everywhere.

         "Hey, Harper." I bite back a sob. He is so pale. I take is good arm and hold his hand. "You really scared me." Nothing...For what has to be the first time in his whole life Harper is silent. "Harper I just want you to know, I meant what I said, back there in your room." I shuffle my feet and sense the others looking at my back. They are worried. I smile. "Come back to me, my small engineer." With that I brush his hair off his face and lightly kiss his forehead. "I need you." I feel a smaller hand on my shoulder. It's Trance.

         "I need to work on cleaning him now." She smiles at me. "You can come back later. I promise." 

         "Sorry about just now." I say talking about not letting her touch me.

         "It's okay. Go take a shower." I nod and back away placing his hand back down beside him. She turns me around and gently pushes me towards the door like you would a child that has seen to much and is drained.

         "I'll be back." I promise. "When; I don't know. I just know that I will be back." I walk across the room. Not stopping at the others. I continue on my way. I walk straight to my room. I lock the door and turn around. I strip off and throw the dirty clothes into the recylcer. I walk over to the shower I never use. I like baths. They are better then showers. But after seeing Harper in his bathtub---I shiver and the water instally turns on. I step in. Boiling hot. It will wash away my pain...Why do I even bath? Harper made nano-bots just for me. Ones that would clean my outer surface. So  I wouldn't have to go through all the trouble that humans do. I was going to take them, but what Harper on said changed my mind.

                                                      _Flashback_

         He holds the small contaniner up in front of my face. It's been three days since I was...created and I am beginning to feel dirty. To the point where I am grossed out...Damn Harper for changing my grammer codes. I can understand him to the point I wish I didn't. I let a small smile cross my face.

         "But to tell you the truth Rom-Doll. You will never be able to forget the feel of water washing over you body."

         "Please Harper just give me the Nano-bots." He grins at me.

         "Here," He passes me the vital. "Just do me one thing....Try a shower and if you still don't like it afterwards then use them by all means."

         I look at him. "I'll give it a try." He smiles at me. At that moment I wish I had know what he had meant. 

                                             _End of flashback._

         Being able to shower or bath like everyone else had been amazing and now I knew why Beka enjoyed having her weekly bath...No matter what other people say Seamus Harper is a genius.

         I let out a animal cry and sink down to the floor. I hate the way I feel now.Damn him for being so good. Sobs pull at my body. The water rains down on me as I sit down. I'm safe to show my emotions here. No one can see...No one will ever know. The water stops sometime during my crying display. I remain seated. I close my eyes. 'Androids don't sleep' I hear someone say. I lay down on my one side. I reply.

         "This one does." And with that I let the darkness take over me. 

A/N: So what do you guys think... think I should countiune? Or leave it as it is...LOL...I'm just kidding I've almost got my next chapter ready and Please don't forget to hit that letter button down there and leave me your thought and comments...It helps the writer to write more soon and more often...Later Days :-)


	3. Chapter 2: Tyr and Trance

Chapter 2: Trance and Tyr.  
  
Leave behind the walk of Shame  
Take my hand, you're not to blame  
Surrender to what you can't change, oh God  
Don't let Life pass you by  
Let it in don't ask why...  
  
~Geri Halliwell: Scream, If You Want to Go Faster.  
{Scream, If You Want To Go Faster}  
  
Trance's POV  
  
"MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!!" Is screamed over the comm. I drop the knife I had been trimming the plant with and run to the Med-Deck. I was turning to the front door as Rommie walks in with Harper in her arms....Oh-My God the blood---there is so much blood.  
  
"What happened?!?" She opens her mouth to tell me when the door slides open and Beka walks in. Rommie turns around and walks towards her. I grab the nearest cloth and wrap it around Harper's wrist. A tear drips down my cheek. I wipe it away and can feel the blood sticking to my face. I calm my breathing... Flipping out will not help Harper. I reach over and pick up the nano-bot's. I lift the cloth and place the needle as close as possible to the cut. I inject them into his system and can see by the repairs that they are already working. I sigh in relief. But I still know that he has lost too much blood. I grab the bandages and tape. I remove the cloth and quickly place the bandage on and pulled off a strip of tape. I remove the cloth and quickly place the bandage over the wound, securing it with a piece of tape  
  
He needs blood. No one on the ship has his blood-type. I walk over to the far table and grab two syringes with more nano's in them. Harper had made these years ago. When introduced into a subject's body they attach themselves onto the red blood cells and begin to create more blood cells at a faster rate. They were literally a life-saver. I rub the crook of his arm with a small amount of alcohol and inject both syringes. I sigh and walk over to the others.  
  
Beka notices me. "Is he?" I shake me head.  
  
"No, he's alive...but barely." I tell them as I rejoin the small group.  
  
"Can I see him?" Rommie asks me.  
  
"I want to clean him up first...maybe you should do the same." I tell her as I lightly touch her arm. She jerks back from my touch and I can't help but feel hurt.  
  
Rommie and Dylan begin to have a hurried conversation. I am about to step in when he grants her five minutes with Harper. She tries to smile and walks over. I keep the time and I even let her have an extra two minutes. I walk over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I need to work on cleaning him now." I tell her. I smile at her. "You can come back later. I promise."  
  
"Sorry about just now." She tells me referring to not letting me touch her. I grin at her. It will take a while until everyone is used to the new me.  
  
"It's okay. Go take a shower." She nods and backs away, placing Harper's hand back down beside him. I turn her around and gently push her towards the door like you would a child that has seen to much and is drained. This has taken so much out of her. I know she needs to go and rest. Everyone is drained and only myself and Rommie have seen him. Rommie brushes past the others and leaves. I walk over and smile at the remaining crew.  
  
"I need to clean Harper up. Which means that you have to leave. Go and try and get some sleep." The other's slowly leave the room. I turn around and let out a small sob. So much blood. I walk over to the nearest sink and turn the water on. I begin cleaning my hands. The blood slowly rubs off. It finally washes off and I start on my face. Scrubbing until it hurts. Tears run freely down my cheeks. Harper...why after all of this why now.... I stop with my cheeks and drop my hands. I look into the mirror. A gold face stars back at me. I sigh and bring my emotions back under control. I turn back around and face the room.  
  
I have so much work and so little time. I quickly begin. I clean up around the bed and then I move Harper and clean off the bed throwing the bedding in the recycler. I half-carry; half-drag Harper to the shower in the back of the Med-Deck. I strip him down to his boxers and lean him against the wall.  
  
"Trance what are you doing?" He mumbles as he slowly comes to. I hush him. Placing a finger over his lips.  
  
"I'm giving you a shower."  
  
"When do I get to give you one?" I giggle.  
  
"When you're better." I turn on the shower and step in with him. I grab some soap and gently clean him off. He is slippy and I have to lean him up against the wall. His bandages are soaked. I get some shampoo and clean his hair. I lick my lips and turn the water off. He looks better...Pale but better. I should go get some clothes for him. I help him back to the bed.  
  
"Thanks..." He whispers before he falls back asleep. I dry him off as best as I can then lay him down. I lightly kiss his forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back." I move backwards and then run to his room. I enter and gag at the smell. The blood has already clotted and it smells. Once I have him dressed I will come back. I grab the nearest clothes and run back to the Med-Deck. Harper is still lying there still. Motionless. I walk over and smile down at him. I change his boxers first, trying not to look. After that I slip on a pair of pants and probably his only plain grey top he owns. Just a plain tee-shirt looked weird on Harper. I grin. His hair is to limp. I brush my hand through it and spike it. There that looks better. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.  
  
"I'll be near, Don't worry." With that I turn and walk to the door. I think it's about time for something to eat. I quickly get something to eat and I am unnerved by the silence on the ship. I believe that it is time to look back in with Harper.  
  
When I walk back into the room. Tyr is coaxing him back to sleep I stay back a few steps and wait until Harper is sound asleep once more. I walk over to them and speak up."He's going to be fine."  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?" Tyr asks me.  
  
"A little of both." I reply. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"I was just waiting for him to go back to sleep." I want to let Tyr know that he can share his pain.  
  
"He's going to need us more then ever." Is the only way I can think of.  
  
"I know, and I just hope that I can help him as much as he will need it." He stands up and walks to the door. "Please inform me if something happens." I smile at him.  
  
"I will. You might want to check on Beka. She didn't look to good when she left here." He nods. And I think I might be getting across to him.  
  
"I will. See you later." He exits and again I am left alone with Harper. He is sleepying again. Moaning slightly as another dream assaults him. I walk over and place a hand on his head. I lower my mouth to his ear.  
  
"Don't worry Seamus you are with friends." He begins to calm down. I smile and crawl up beside him. Being careful to not touch his injured side I lay down beside him. I remember the first time he saw me. The Old me...The purple me.  
  
Flashback  
  
"BOSS, I finally finished th-" He runs into me and I fall backwards.  
He grabs my arm before I fall. "Sorry didn't see you." My tail flickers  
and his eyes are drawn to it. He smiles. "Nice Tail." I blush.  
  
"Thanks." Beka appears beside me.  
  
"Harper what were you saying?" She asked him as he continued to look  
at my tail it flickered back and forth.  
  
"Sorry," He breaks his glance and looks at Beka. "I am finally  
finished the AP coolant lines...Which by the way took way to long." She  
brushes him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I thought that you had finished those two days again."  
  
"I said I was almost done them. TWO days again...." He looks back at  
me and leans into his boss. "By the way who's the Purple Chick?"  
  
"This Purple CHICK is a new member of the crew. WHO I want you to  
behave around." She smiled at me. "How about you show her the crew's  
beds." Harper Frowned.  
  
"I still have work to do." Beka's eyes widened in anger.  
  
"I am changing that. Harper just take her and answer any questions  
then get back to work." He grumbled something has they walked down the  
hallway.  
  
End of flashback  
  
I smile as I toy with his hair. I had to have asked him a billion questions that day just to bug him. But I had loved every second of it. I curl around Harper and just wish he would open his eyes just for one second. I get off the bed and turn around and begin to work.  
  
"Trance? You in here?" I turn around.  
  
"You're supposed to be sleeping.  
  
"It can be our own little secret." Dylan tells me as I walk over to him.  
  
"How's Harper?" He walks over to the bed.  
  
"He could be better but people keep waking him Up." I tell him gently making my point known. He turns and nods to me.  
  
"I get it and I just...I needed to see him for myself." He smiled at me. "I'll leave know if you want." I smile at him.  
  
"Actually I was just going to take a break. How about you watch over him for me?" He grins at me.  
  
"I will. Go take a nap." I smile, he doesn't need to know that I don't take naps.  
  
"I will..." I turn and go to leave. "And Dylan." He looks at me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If he wakes up call me." He smiles at me.  
  
"I will." He promises me. I turn and leave. I almost break into a run to get to my room but I force myself to walk the entire way. Once I get into my room I lay down on my bed. I am not entirely sure when it happened but I drift to sleep for the first time since I turned golden.  
  
'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me.  
'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me.  
  
~Eminem:Hailie's Song {The Eminem Show}  
  
Tyr's POV  
  
"MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!!" The ship yells over the comms.  
  
"What has that boy done now!" I growl.  
  
"We are going to find out." Dylan said. We run down to the Med-Deck. Where the Ships Avatar and Beka are talking. When the ship reports what has happened. Anger and disgust rush over me. Why did the boy do it? I can't stay in this room with the other's feeling bad for a person who couldn't even take the chance to survive.  
  
"Intruders?" I prod.  
  
"None." The ship says  
  
"That would imply that the little professor" I don't finish my own sentence. I can't. My blood pressure rises and my breathing picks up. I can feel my mouth being set in a grim line.  
  
"I will be in my room." And with that I turn on one foot and exit the room. I walk the entire way to my room boiling over with anger.  
  
Why was this idiotic little mudfoot getting to me this bad? I walk to my room and grab the nearest thing and throw it against the wall. "Ship! Pravitcy mode."  
  
"Pravitcy-Mode is engaged."  
  
"God-Damn that little coward!!!" I yell as I throw another object into the wall. I continue until I can't find anything new to throw. I growl. I need to go for a run. I slip into more comfortable clothes and began to jog. I travel down a few levels then turned a corner and start back up. I didn't even realized that I was back at the Med-Deck. I slow my breathing and enter. Trance is no where in sight. The boy is asleep on the bed in the middle on the room. His chest is moving slightly faster then it should. He must be having a dream, I think to myself. I shake my head. After everything that he must have done to get here in life and he tries to kill himself....It doesn't make sense. I frown as my feet move me forward to him. I pull a chair up to his bed. Trance has cleaned him up. Along with the floor.  
  
I take a deep breath and watch the boys chest rise and fall. He is twisting and slightly moaning. My anger is slowly fading into the background. I reach over and shake him lightly.  
  
"Boy! Wake-up...Your dreaming." His eyes shoot open and he grabs at thin air. His eyes wide, he jumps back off the chair and reaches for the nearest thing. He holds it out in front of himself. I glare at him and then notice that he doesn't know he is back yet.  
  
"Little professor. Are you really going to hit me with that or just wave it around?"  
  
"Tyr?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I watched as his body loosens up. He lightly smiles then his legs give out from underneath him. I jump up and over the table and am just barely able to get a hold of him before he falls but somehow I did. I fall underneath him and crash onto the floor. My legs slide under his body to lighten the blow. His upper body slams into my chest as we land.  
  
"Remind me to never do that again." I huff as I gently push him off of me.  
  
"I'll try." He looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry about the rude waking."  
  
"Do not worry about it..." I pause and look at the pale boy. "can you tell me something?"  
  
"Probably...I am a genius." He pulls himself up and back onto the bed. I gently helped him into the bed.  
  
"I was wondering why you tried to committed suicide." Harper looked pained. "And also why you stopped." Harper glances down at his wrists and felt along the repairing lines.  
  
"To tell you the truth. I really don't know. Everything was so...troubling. I didn't have anything better to look forwards to that I--- I took the easy why out...I knew I shouldn't but...Tyr my life has been so hard and after Hohne's death...I could have saved him Tyr and I couldn't."  
  
"But why did you stop?" I think the ship has just upped the heat in this room. My hands are so sweaty it's not funny. I wipe them on my pants. He swallows.  
  
"You guys." He told me softly. "My family changed my mind." He looked me in the eyes. "I couldn't do it. After what you all helped me through." I grin at him.  
  
"Couldn't take the easy way out, huh." He grins back at me.  
  
"Not after growing up on Earth. I'm might be a chicken but I'm going to be a live chicken." I smile at him.  
  
"Go to sleep, boy get your strength back." I watch him drift back asleep and saw someone move out of the corner on my eye. "You can come out now, Trance." The newly golden girl appeared by my side.  
  
"He's going to be fine."  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"A little of both." She replied. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"I was just waiting for him to go back to sleep."  
  
"He's going to need us more then ever."  
  
"I know, and I just hope that I can help him as much as he will need it." I stand up and walk to the door. "Please inform me if something happens." She smiles at me.  
  
"I will. You might want to check on Beka. She didn't look to go when she left here." I nod.  
  
" I will. See you later." I exit the door and sit down outside. I am drained of all emotions. I sit here for a long time. I finally stand up.  
  
"Ship, where is Captain Valentine?"  
  
"Captain valentine is on the Maru. In Harper's old quarters."  
  
"Thank you." I lick my lips and move forward, I walk to the Maru and enter the room and enter not even thinking about knocking.  
  
"Go away Dylan." Came a women's voice.  
  
"If I was Dylan, I would But I'm not." Her head appears from the boy's pillow."Now stop crying and get up!" 


	4. Chapter 3: Dylan and Beka

A/N: Another shout out to my beta reader…And thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 3: Dylan and Beka  
  
Pick a  song to put here... (Your choice couldn't find one I likedJ)  
  
Dylan's POV  
  
"MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!!" Andromeda's Voice boomed over the   
intercom.  
  
"What has that boy done now!" Tyr growls.  
  
"We are going to find out." I reply. We run down to the Med-  
Deck. Rommie and Beka are already there when we run in.  
  
"I want to see him!" She demands as we arrive.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask Rommie.  
  
"It's Harper." I look down and spot the blood for the first   
time  
  
"What Happened!" I ask again. She remains silent. I am   
getting tired and stressed out. The hologram of Andromeda appears   
beside her and is as quiet as her 'sister'   
  
"ANDROMEDA REPORT!" I finally order.  
  
I frown, she still is silent. I am about to ask her what is   
wrong when she begins to talk. The hologram speaks   
up. "I....We....I...Found Harper this way in his bathroom."  
  
"Ship, what is that?" Tyr growls at her.   
  
"Bleeding to death." Rommie snaps.  
  
"Intruders?" Tyr ask. I try and block the others out as I   
think. Tyr and Rommie are talking about something but I block them   
out. Then Tyr turns and leaves.   
  
Beka finally finds her mouth. "Is he?" Beka motions to the   
middle of the Med-Deck.  
  
"No, he's alive...but barely." Trance says as she joins the   
small group.  
  
Trance and Rommie begin to talk. I sigh as Rommie tells   
Trance she wants to see him.  
  
"Rommie don't make me give you an order." I say. I rub my   
forehead. Gods I want to go sleep for the next three years.  
  
"Then Don't...Dylan...Captain...I need to see him." I close   
my eyes and nod.  
  
"Five minutes. No more." I smile gently as she nods and   
practically runs to Harper's bedside. I turned to Beka. She looks   
like she is going to pass out.   
  
"Beka, are you okay?" She nods and we fall silent. A few   
minutes later Trance walks over and I watch as Rommie walks out and   
past us. I bite my lip.   
  
Trance walks over. "I need to clean Harper up. Which means   
that you have to leave. Go and try and get some sleep." We nod and   
walk out. Beka goes her own way before I can speak up. Trance   
remains inside. I think about going to my quarters but change my   
mind. I need something to do. I think I will go and see how Harper   
is doing in the Machine Shops. The moment I walked into the room I   
remember the first time I came in contact with Harper at night.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mr.Harper!" I yell as I walk into the room. "Rommie is   
complaining that you are using more power then you should be." His   
dirty blonde head pokes up over a new object.  
  
"I didn't do it...." He messes around with another   
gadget. "I mean I might have, but I didn't mean to." He ducks under   
the large machine and walks over to the nearby fridge that he had   
installed a while ago. He pulls out a Sparky Cola. "Want one?" He   
asks me.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Sparky Cola." He grins at me. "Just a drink..." He gulps at   
his and grabs one for me. He tosses it to me. I catch it.  
  
"If you don't mind, Mr. Harper but why are you not in bed   
like everyone else." He looks around the room.  
  
He downs' the last of the drink. "I figure you can rest when   
you are sick or when you are dead. Why waste time now...Plus that   
fact is that most of the time my mind isn't ready to go to bed even   
if my body is." He grins at me and shrugs his shoulders. I laugh   
softly.  
  
"There are drugs to calm you down so you could go to bed."  
  
"No. Drugs aren't a choice...Can't, they are bad..." He   
grabbed another drink. "Any way. I sleep when I get sick. That is   
more then enough time." I look at the hyper active boy and open the   
can. I smell it and my nose cringes. Harper is looking at me and I   
smile and take a small sip. The sweet over-powering drink causes me   
to cough. He pats my back. And I can hear him laughing. "Sorry   
forgot to tell you about that."  
  
"Is it always like that?" He smiles at me.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I like it." I smile back.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
That had been shortly after the crew of the Maru had pulled   
the Andromeda out of the black hole. And somehow the small engineer   
had worked his way into everyone's hearts. Even Tyr's...Even if Tyr   
wouldn't let anyone know.  
  
I rub my forehead and sigh. Glancing around I see a old   
clock from Earth. It's late. Four in the morning. I haven't been to   
bed in a day or so. I think it is time to go and check out the Med-  
Deck. I turn around and walk to the room. As I turn the corner I   
can see Tyr leaving. I feel a smile pull at my lips. He's forgiven   
him. I was worried. I pick up my pace and the doors open in front of   
me.  
  
"Trance? You in here?" I call into the almost empty room.  
  
"You're supposed to be sleeping." Her reply comes as she   
appears in-front of me. I grin at her.  
  
"It can be our own little secret." I tell her as she walks   
over to me.  
  
"How's Harper?" We turn and walk back across the room and   
stand beside his bed.  
  
"He could be better but people keep waking him Up." She   
informs me. I nod and get her point.  
  
"I get it and I just...I needed to see him for myself." I   
try and smile at her. Hoping that it shows "I'll leave now if you   
want." I tell her pointing toward the door.  
  
"Actually I was just going to take a break. How about you   
watch over him for me?" I can't stop the grin that appears on my   
face. that girl always knows what to say.  
  
"I will... Go take a nap." She smiles. And I wonder what   
that is about.  
  
"I will..." She turns and walks towards the door. "And   
Dylan." I look at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If he wakes up call me." Again I smile.  
  
"I will." I promise her as she turns to go. I turn back   
around and place a hand beside Harper's own head. "Come on kid, I   
think you have had enough sleeping don't you?" He moves and I jump   
back into another memory.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harper, It won't hurt to just take one pill." He sips at   
his drink as I watch him across the table.  
  
"You don't know that Rom-Doll." He argues to the Avatar he   
made. He shakes his head. "Just leave well enough alone.  
  
"Harper, Please you are stressed over what happen with the   
Persid last week and you need sleep."  
  
"No what I need is to be left alone." He finishes off the   
drink and fishes out another one. It hisses as it opens.  
  
"Harper." I speak up. "what is so bad about just taking a   
small pill to help you drift to sleep?"  
  
He mumbles something that even Rommie can't catch.  
  
"What?" She pushes.  
  
"You Can't Wake-up!" He yells at us. I frown.  
  
"Harper. Why what are you hidding from?" I ask him.  
  
"Earth..." His hand drifts threw his hair. "I'm running from   
Earth and everything that happened on that damn   
planet....Okay?!?!?!" He slams his drink down on the table and runs   
out of the room.   
  
"Rommie, where is he going?" I ask. I need to speak to him   
about what had just happened.  
  
"Machine shop 17." She announces. I call out for Privacy-  
Mode and make my way to the shop. I knock on the door and called out   
my code. The doors slide open and I see Harper already working on   
another gadget.  
  
"What does this one do?" I ask him. He drops it and spins   
around with a wrench in his hands. He sees that it's me and he   
shakes as he drops the weapon.  
  
"Sorry." His eyes roll back into his head and his legs give   
out. I rush forward and catch him.  
  
"It's okay I have you now....You're safe, Harper you're on   
Andromeda." He nods.  
  
"Can you help me to my room?"  
  
"Will you go to sleep?"  
  
"I think I just might have to."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Harper'd had nightmares that entire night and I don't think   
all were about just his time on Earth. No one other than Beka and   
Harper himself knows what he dreams about and I don't even think   
that Beka knows it all. I sigh and gently nudge Harper...  
  
"No...please...Hohne is more important....DON"T" He cries   
out. I frown and give him a rougher shake. He springs   
up. "TRANCE....NO!!!!!!!!" His eyes wide and full of pain. I let him   
calm down. He looks at me. "Sorry." He looks ashamed.  
  
"Don't be." He gives me a weak smile.  
  
"I wish you guys would have saved Hohne instead of me."   
Harper falls heavily back onto the bed. His eyes having trouble   
staying open.  
  
"You are the only one."  
  
"He was better then me...Smarter then me...."  
  
"And how will killing yourself solve this." He doesn't   
reply. His eyes close the full way.  
  
"It doesn't." He mutters as he falls back to sleep. I growl   
lightly and scrub at my face. I need some sleep. But I don't want to   
leave until Trance comes back, in case Harper needs someone. I look   
around and spot a push-bed. I walk over to it and guide it back over   
to Harper's bed. I climb up onto it and fall asleep as soon as my   
head hits the pillow.  
  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, Deceiving, and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
  
~Evanescence: Going Under {Fallen}  
  
  
Beka's POV  
  
"MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!!!" Rommie screams over the comm. My   
heart leaps into my throat... HARPER!! What as he done now? I run to   
Med-Deck. I burst into the room.  
  
"What Happened?!?!?! What's wrong?" Rommie turns and I see   
her blood stained her outfit. I immediately move toward the bed she   
walks to meet me and blocks the view.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I want to see him!" I demand. Out of the corner of my eye I   
see Dylan and Tyr run in. Dylan instantly takes charge of the room   
wanting to know what is going on. I can't even tell him anything I   
am still trying to get a look at Harper. Tyr starts helping Dylan.   
GOD why aren't they worried? Rommie is distracted by Tyr and I look   
over her shoulder. The sight make me want to hurl. There is so much   
blood.   
  
"I will be in my room." Tyr states and walks out the door.  
  
I finally find my mouth(voice maybe?). "Is he?" I can hear   
the fear in my voice. I point to the bed. I am speaking to Trance as   
she walks back over to us.  
  
"No, he's alive...but barely." Trance tells us. I can   
finally breath. There are so many questions but they just won't come   
out. Rommie is practically fighting with Dylan. She gets her way   
and walks over to Harper's bed. I am so out of it.  
  
"...Are...okay?" I hear Dylan saying. My brain pieces in the   
words I didn't hear. I nod and drift back out of reality. Why would   
Harper do this? Did he have a choice? Was there someone there that   
Andromeda couldn't pick up? Harper was free why did he do this. I   
feel Rommie brush past me and I look back up at Trance.  
  
"I...clean Harper ... Which... that you ...leave. Go ...   
get... sleep." My confused brain is only picking up half of what is   
being said. I get the main idea and nod. I walk out of the room and   
let my feet take control. I leave Dylan there as I walk to my   
quarters.   
  
Flashes  
  
Harper covered in blood laying on the Med-Deck.   
A dirty little mudfoot coming onto the Maru for the first   
time.  
A few months after being on my ship. He is gaining a few   
pounds. He looks like a new person.  
He is laying on the Med-Deck after the Magog Worldship.  
(*sniff* very powerful images!)  
End of Flashes.  
  
I let out a loud sob and punch in my code for my door.   
Nothing happens. I hit the code again. Still the door remains   
closed. "Andromeda, override door controls, authorization 'Valentine   
says do what I say or there will be trouble.' The door slides open.   
I walk in and stumble over to my bed and fall onto it. Tears are   
rolling down my cheeks. The sobs that are still ripping at my body   
have began to hurt. I pull my legs up so that my chin touches my   
knees. I feel like I am five again after my father had a run in with   
me while high on Flash  
  
I shake the memory off and think of happier things. Harper   
pops into mind and I let myself think back.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Finally. You have something other then skin on those bones   
of yours." I say as I reach over and pinch Harper's arm. He yells in   
protest and pulls away.  
  
"Come on Boss, I'm trying to work here." He says pointing to   
the nearby air-lock.   
  
"I see that." I smile and pull out a Sparky Cola. "Then you   
don't want this." I stand up. He stretches and moves to grab it but   
I'm too tall.  
  
"No fair."  
  
"Tough luck, Seamus." He sticks his tongue out at me. And   
begins to tickle me under the rib cage.  
  
"No Stop!" I squirm and drop the forgotten drink. He is   
attacking me now. I am yelling and trying to fight back. "Seamus!" I   
giggle and he stops and makes a dive for the drink.  
  
"HA!!!No one can challenge me. I AM A GOD!!!" He yells. I   
laugh out loud and get to my knees.  
  
"All gods have weaknesses." His eyes go wide.  
  
"Beka...No don't even think about it." He holds on one   
finger in warning.  
  
I laugh. And jump forward. I begin to tickle him around his   
mid-drift. Girlish giggles stream from his mouth. His hand lets go   
of the sticky drink and I feel it roll down my back. I scream out   
loud and pull back.  
  
"GROSS!" I yelled. Harper is up and backing away from me.   
His eyes scanning the room. I look at him and I calm down. Suddenly   
he stops and smiles.  
  
"It's okay...I'm with you Beka...I'm always going to be safe   
here right?"  
  
I grin and nod. "Always and forever."   
  
End Of flashback.  
  
Damn even the good memories hurt. I roll off the bed and   
walk to the shower. I pass my bathtub and order the water to be   
turned on. Andromeda does the work and the water is pouring down. I   
practically climb out of my old clothes and get in the shower. I   
reach out and grab some soap. I scrub and scrub but I can't seem to   
get clean. I softly growl in frustration and threw the soap into the   
far wall. The water rushed over me and washes the soap off. Not   
bothering to wash my hair I get out and grab a nearby towel. I dry   
off and grab the nearest clothes I can find. I quickly dress. I look   
around the room and notice a few odds and ends that Harper has made   
over the years. I close my eyes as new tears roll down my cheeks. I   
wipe them away. I clear my throat and leave my room. I walk to the   
Maru and enter. I make my way slowly to Harper's room. I open the   
door and go in. I sit down on his bed. I take a deep breath and lay   
down. I close my eyes as I remember the first time I ever meet   
Harper.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, Beka you around here?" I hear Bobby shout as he comes   
on board.  
  
"Up Front." I yell back I can hear two different sets of   
foot steps as they walk up to me. I turn around as they enter the   
room. I jump into Bobby's waiting arms and kiss him on the lips. The   
smaller person is nervously looking around the room. I pull   
back. "What took you so long?"  
  
"The shipment got delayed." I smile. My nose cringes as the   
boy's 'smell' hit me finally.  
  
"Who's that?" I ask and I step back from Bobby.  
  
"Our new engineer." I nod. "I have a few things to get done   
yet, so do you think you can deal with him?"  
  
"I think so." I glance at him. Bobby kisses my cheek and   
leaves. I turn to the young man. "Well come along." He nods and   
follows me. I walk ahead of him trying not to breathe. He smells   
terrible. We arrive at my room and I usher him into the   
bathroom. "This is a bathtub..You take baths in it...You do know   
what a bath is right?" I ask him.  
  
"Of course I know what a bath is." He sighed. "I'm not   
dumb..I'm a genius." He softly informs me. His eyes are still   
wandering. I lock sight with him and I look him in the eyes.  
  
"And geniuses should be clean!" He looks over at the tub.  
  
"Don't you have like showers'?" He asks me. I am a little   
surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think that you would like it." He shrugs.   
  
"Okay," I smile at him. "Come on I'll show you the way." I   
turn on one heel trying to keep my distance. He smells terrible. I   
open the door and let him in. "This was my brother's room." He   
looks around.  
  
"It's nice." He walks in and is looking around in and under   
things. "A little clean for a guy but nice."  
  
"Glad you like it...It's yours." He drops the holo-novel he   
was skimming through.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I sigh. "If you think you can handle it this is your room."   
He smiles . "Of course you will have to work for me."  
  
"I think I might be able to do that."  
  
"But you have to shower." He grins at me.  
  
"I think I can mange that to." I walk over to the bed and   
sit down.  
  
"Well get to it." I lay back and lace my finger's behind me   
head. "Go on...I won't look. I close my eyes and relax. He sighs and   
walks off. I hear the shower being turned on. I smile as I drift to   
sleep.  
  
I can hear some one talking to me."Ms..." Someone pokes me   
in the ribs. "Boss?" I open my eyes and see the same boy looking   
down at me...Clean. I smile.   
  
"Isn't that better?" He has a towel wrapped around his waist   
and his clothes is in his other hand.  
  
"Sorry to ask but can I have some water to wash these?" I   
smile at him.  
  
"I think we can do better then that." I roll of the bed. I   
the boy moves to keep his back out of view.   
  
I offer my hand to him. " My name is Beka Valentine and   
yours would be..." He looks at my out-stretched hand.  
  
"Seamus...Seamus Harper...I prefer to be called Harper."  
  
"Then Harper it is." I open a nearby closet. "Here is some   
clothes."   
  
End Of Flashback  
  
I take a deep breath and can smell Sparky Cola. My lips pull   
into a smile. Harper could never clean up after himself. Tears roll   
down my cheeks and I sob openly at the frightening thought of   
loosing Harper after everything that we have gone through. I bury my   
head into his pillow and continued to cry. I hear the door open and   
someone comes in...Probably Dylan.  
  
"Go away Dylan." I command.  
  
"If I was Dylan I would, But I'm not." I hear Tyr inform me.   
My anger climbs replacing my fear and sadness. I poke my head up and   
glare at him. "Now stop crying and get up!" I growl and I lunge   
myself at him. I slam into him and we fall back onto the floor. I   
slug him. I raise my hand to hit him again but he grabs my wrist and   
then holds the other one.  
  
"Beka." His voice is calm. "The boy is fine. He's going to   
be okay." I sit back onto his chest. My anger is draining out of me.   
He pushes me off him and I lean against the wall. He sits next to   
me. I look at him. He lightly smiles and pulls me into a hug. I lean   
against him now and push my head into his shoulder. We stay like   
this for a long time. Suddenly everything is catching up with me and   
I am tired. I sag against his chest. He helps me stand. He takes my   
arm and leads me to my bedroom. He picks me up and lays me in my   
bed. He pulls the sheet up and tucks me in.  
  
"I'm not a little girl." I tell him. He kisses my forehead.  
  
"I know." He turns to leave. I reach out and grab his arm.   
He turns around.  
  
"Don't leave, stay the night." He looks at me   
puzzled. "Please." He nods and I move over. He climbs in beside me.   
I glance over as he closes his eyes. I curl up next to him. His arms   
wrap around me. I smile and close my eyes. My smile stays as drift   
to sleep. Knowing somehow everything will be all right…   
  
A/N: Should I continue or do you guys want me to leave it there?   
Please let me know by  
clicking on the review button...Thanks and hope to hear from you   
soon ~:-)


End file.
